cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/Guidelines for Events (1): Challenges and Missions
Below are some quick guidelines for creating an Event guide. There will be two separate Event article types: the ones that may occur many times with the same goal, and ones with unique goals that will not repeat (challenges or missions). The other one will be explained in a different guideline. Need an important note that many events present may violates this guideline, it can be much customized - depends on the event itself. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new event is released. EventInfobox , , , , , Ingredients |status = Expired }}This event requires EventInfobox, which are adjusted for one-time events. It consists of: Title - The most common way to get event title is the newsletter's header. However, when the newsletter's header sometimes confusing, too long, or not present, titles can be based on the newsletter's title when opening the mailbox or it can be self-named. Here are few notable cases: *Title based from header: Burning Time and 1st Anniversary Alphabet Round Up! *Title based from mailbox title: Episode 3 Achievement Event (May 2015) *Title was self-named: Target Event (July 2015) Image - The image can be the newsletter announcing the event, or any screenshot that explains the game in overall. You can upload image of your screenshot but make sure you have compressed the file size into roughly below 200 kB for a faster upload. Caption - can be used to adding some details after the image. Just type normally and infobox will automatically translates text into italic. When there's no necessary to include any caption, please remove the caption tag or leave it empty so it will disappear. Type - is the event type, a short phrase that categorizes the event objection. The naming convention can be based on the event title, if the event's objection is pretty clear. But when it's not very unclear, a different short phrase can be added to avoid confusion. You may also consult the correct name for event type with User:Tricoro. Here are some examples: Beginning and End - is simple, the start and the end date of the event. When the event ends at the specific hour, please use GMT+9 time zone (as it is Cookie Run's standard time zone). Reward(s) - List possible rewards that player can earn. To help making lists look better, you can use a hashtag to make a numbered list, or using tag to start a new line. Status - Is the event's activity status. Naming Convention The article name is based on the newsletter's header when the event appears. IMPORTANT: In challenges and mission events, one article will represent one specific event only. When event with similar concept (or event with exact name) re-appears, it should be separated into two different articles. When such case happens, the back of the article name should be added with "(month and year event)". Example cases: *Target Event (March 2015) and Target Event (July 2015) *Angel Cookie's Kind Challenge (March 2015 event) and Angel Cookie's Kind Challenge (June 2015 event) Article Body Article Body consists of: Overview - You can summary the event's history, brief rules, or other content related to the cookie here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Most events in Cookie Run doesn't have a complex rules, so you may need only one paragraph here to explain them. Don't forget start the article with the event's name in bold. Also, bold any aliases (such as former name, informal name, etc). Walkthrough - Consists the summary of how to help players complete the events, most effectively or as quick as possible. While there are many ways to obtain a single objective, it is recommended for you to build a walkthrough that are: *Tolerance - It can be achieved even with little adjustments, allowing small mistakes such as hitting obstacles once/twice. *Simple - Using the easier-to-earn items rather than expensive items (unless it's a must). *Replaceable - Providing alternative combinations/options when the best combination cannot be achieved easily. For example, offering Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds when Golden Magic Flower Pot is not available. List of Missions and Rewards - Lists all the mission goals and rewards in a table. Keep in mind that the table design can be very different between various events. Much events will reward you with currencies and boosts, and to help visualize the article, see these blog posts: currency icons and boost icons for more details. Similar Events - Lists the link to all similar events of a same type. Article Bottom Most article bottoms are optional and only when needed. Gallery - The gallery contents mainly different types of newsletters or also a screenshot when you're playing any cookie, showing the event is in effect. The guide for creating a Gallery is here. Trivia - You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the event. References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. Click here for the guide. Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. When you're adding EventInfobox at the top of the article, Events category will be automatically added. Blank Template for Recurring Events '' is Walkthrough List of Missions and Rewards Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Category:Blog posts